


Unexpected

by Miss_Peg



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane seeks comfort in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I wanted to write something different. I wanted to challenge myself and explore things outside of Jane/Maura. Whether you like Jane and Maura apart, or not, I hope you will appreciate this for what it is - a non-Jane/Maura story.

Jane fell back onto the mattress, her heartbeat thumping in her ears and her breathing laboured. She closed her eyes and listened to her partner’s equally harried breath.

"Wanna go again?" she asked, sliding a hand along Jane's abdomen and up across her bare skin. She shivered as the hand slid back down between her legs. 

"Wait," Jane said, her rasping voice worse than usual. She held the woman's hand against her thigh. As much as she wanted to recover that quickly, she couldn't. When her heartbeat slowed a little, she rolled onto her side, forcing the woman's hand away, and ran her own fingers along her ankle and on up to the top of her thigh. 

"Oh God," the woman said, purring softly as Jane moved her hand across her upper thigh. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and pressed chaste kissed along her thigh, up across her abdomen, briefly against her breast before her lips met the woman's. She slid her fingers back down between her legs. 

Jane closed her eyes and thrust her whole body forwards with each careful action, Maura's face danced across her eyelids. She moaned against her ear. It took every ounce of restraint not to whisper Maura's name. Eventually she collapsed on top of the woman, their bodies held together, Jane's hand still resting between her thighs. Exhaustion held her there, gasping for breath. When she opened her eyes, the usual wave of disappointment settled on her chest. 

"You tell anyone about this and I'll shoot you," she said, rolling onto her back again. 

"You say that every time," Nina said, turning onto her side and placing a hand across Jane's chest. 

"Yeah, well, I mean it every time." 

Nina stared up at her, her dark brown eyes were full of questions, of curiosity. She ignored her and closed her eyes. 

"We've been doing this for months." 

"So?" 

"Eventually you're going to have to decide if this is just a bit of fun, or if there's something more to it." 

"There's not." 

"I'm not stupid, Jane. My IQ is borderline genius." She traced circles on Jane's chest with her fingertip. "You're in love with Maura." 

"No," Jane said, her voice absent of tone. 

"You're devastated that she's gone. That drunken night out a couple month ago, you were trying to forget that she left you." 

"Shut up," Jane said, turning over, away from Nina. A lump settled in the back of her throat. 

"I'm right, Jane," she said. "You're doing this because you can't be with her." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"I watch you. When I look at you, you close your eyes." 

"People close their eyes." 

"People don't moan someone else's name when they're sleeping." 

"I don't." 

"You do.” Nina placed a hand on Jane’s cheek and held her steady. Forcing her to look into her eyes. Jane lowered her gaze. "I'm not saying we can't hang out. I've not felt ready for a relationship since my fiancé died. I'm not looking for commitment, Jane. I just want you to be honest with me." 

"You're wrong,” she said. 

"I guess this was the last time we're going to hang out." 

“Okay." Jane didn’t want that. She wanted Maura, but that was impossible. "I think about her. I want to be there in the moment, but I'm not." 

"Good," Nina said. "I'm not there either." 

"You're not?" 

"I've had my eye on Debbie, in uniform. I just can't face a relationship right now.” She ran a finger along Jane’s bottom lip. “When you kissed me, I figured what the hell. Might as well have some fun while I get over it." 

"Can we stop talking now?" Jane asked, rolling on top of Nina and sliding her thigh between her legs. 

"Again?" 

"You made me think about Maura," she said, pushing her tongue into Nina's mouth. 

In the morning, Jane's cell phone pulled her out of her dreams. She fumbled in the darkness, her hand colliding with naked breast before she stretched across Nina’s body to her phone. 

"Hello?" she said, then opened her eyes wider and sat up straight. "Rizzoli." 

The body was across town in a dumpster. Jane watched from the sideline whilst a couple of uniformed officers carried the young woman to the ground. Doctor Pike walked around the body. 

"Like I said when she was in the trash, I don't think this was a deliberate act." 

"Are you serious?" Jane asked, rolling her eyes. "She has fresh needle marks between her toes. She has a crushed skull. We found two empty syringes with one set of prints on them that do not match the victims." 

"On the other side of the alley,” Doctor Pike said. 

Jane folded her arms. ”Are you always this stupid?" 

"Detective Korsak,” Pike said, holding a hand up as Korsak turned his attention away from the crime scene. “Are you going to let your subordinate speak to me like that or am I going to have to report her?" 

"Take a break, Jane," he said, placing a hand on her arm and turning her away. 

"Are you serious?" Jane asked, walking on ahead of Korsak. "He's useless. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing." 

"That may be so," said Korsak, stopping in front of her. "But he is the Chief Medical Examiner, whether you agree with him or not, you know how this works. Show him some respect." 

"Why should I? He doesn't respect us. He certainly doesn't respect the people he's supposed to look out for.” Jane kicked a garbage bag on her way out of the alley. “If he doesn't do his job, we have nothing to go off." 

"You've been erratic since Maura left. I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, but if you don't get yourself together soon you're going to be up in front of the sergeant." 

"Can we request another medical examiner come and examine the body?" 

"I'll ask that Susie ensure all bases are covered before Doctor Pike reaches his final conclusion," Korsak said. "Now go back to HQ and help Nina look through the CCTV." 

"Why can't Frankie do it?" 

Korsak shook his head. ”I asked you, and as Doctor Pike pointed out, I'm still your superior, now go." 

"Yes, Sir," she said, raising two fingers to her forehead and saluting him. Korsak smiled before returning to the alley. 

Back at the headquarters, Jane entered the room where Nina was going through the CCTV footage. She glanced through the window, then closed the blinds and turned the lock on the back of the door. 

"What are you doing?" Nina asked, standing up. 

"Don't talk," Jane said, closing the gap. She slipped a hand into the back of Nina's trousers and pressed her lips against hers. She rested her other hand against Nina's covered breast, pressing it beneath her fingers as their tongues danced inside their mouths. 

"Hold it," Nina said, pushing her backwards. "Whilst I like the idea of doing this here, nobody at work knows I'm bisexual and from all of your threats, I assume you don't want them to know you're....whatever you are. So how about we put the fingers and tongues away and just do some work?" 

Jane shook her head and kissed her again. She unbuttoned Nina's pants. She waited for her resistance, she waited for her to tell her not to. Nina gripped her hand and slid it under the band of her underwear. 

As Nina let out a soft moan, Jane covered her mouth with her hand, provoking Nina to thrust her hips harder against Jane's hand. When the moment was over, Jane lifted her hand away. 

"This is never going to happen again," she said, buttoning Nina's pants back up. 

"Don't you want me to return the favour?" Nina shrugged.

"Not here," Jane said, unlocking the door.

Nina grinned. ”So it can happen again?” 

Jane opened the blinds and reached for the door handle. ”Not like this." 

"Can it happen like his at home?" 

"Look forward to it,” Jane said, smirking before walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Jane/Nina. No, definitely not Jane/Maura.


End file.
